My Secret Admirer
by xDeathly-Angelx
Summary: Tifa doesn't dare tell anyone about the feelings she is having for her boyfriend's best friend. But soon, the urges get stronger and Tifa feels that she needs to be with him. Will she succumb? A Zifa story.


**My Secret Admirer**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own any FF characters. If I did, many stories would be Zifa stories. That's when Tifa wasn't busy with Reno of course!_

_**Author's Note:** Look guys, I'm wondering whether I should make this story one-shot or whether there should be chapters. If I feel that I can't fit everything comfortably on one page, then a chapter story it shall be. And don't worry, I'll continue with **Yuffie: The World's Best Ninja-Agent** soon. I haven't forgotten about it you know!_

**Pairings: **_Zifa (Zack x Tifa) and CloTi (Cloud x Tifa)_

_I'm your secret admirer,  
You're the one I desire..  
From the first time we talked, my feelings for you sparked like fire,  
Please try to understand,  
Im afraid to let my feelings show,  
But I don't want to be left alone..._

I pulled my long, straight hair out of the ponytail. It shook around my face like a chocolate waterfall. Watching myself in the bathroom mirror, I reached into my make up bag that I always kept on the ledge and applied some bubblegum-smelling lipgloss. It was the only type I liked to use. For me, the others felt too sticky or too watery. I was rather fussy when it came to lipglosses.

"Tifa, are you ready?"

I started slightly at the voice breaking the silence. It was my boyfriend Cloud.

"Yes I'm coming sweetie!" I called back, rubbing my lips together quickly to blend the lipgloss in evenly. Grabbing my small knapsack, I headed for the door. He was standing there with a big grin on his handsome face. Whenever he looked at me, that smile was always on his face. I didn't know what it was when I first met him and now, two years later, I'm still clueless.

"Hey baby, you look gorgeous" he told me, looking me up and down and making me blush slightly. He leaned in for a kiss. I gave him a quick one, careful not to smudge my lipgloss more than necessary.

"So I guess we better get going" I hesitated slightly. "Where _are _we going?"

"We're going to the Kool Koffeé Bar. You know the new one that they opened in town?"

I nodded. The name rang a bell. Everyone was excited when it was announced that they were opening a new hip and trendy coffeé bar on the high street. Yuffie was especially excited for reasons that were still unclear to me. But then, I don't think I'll ever understand Yuffie Kisaragi. I'm just content with being her best friend.

Cloud grabbed my hand and we made our way out the front door. It was a gorgeous, hot day so I was glad that I'd dressed appropriately. Cloud also looked at ease in a blue sleevless top and some white cotton trousers. His usual black boots had been replaced with flip-flops.

We soon arrived, making idle chit-chat as we walked. For some reason, we never seemed to have very much to talk about nowadays. It was odd. When we got there. I just stared. I had to admit, the bar looked really nice. Big floor-to-ceiling windows that shone in the sunlight, a cool tiled floor and lots of lovely tables. Everyone looked happy and carefree. I scanned the room for my friends. It didn't take long to find Yuffie, in a flowing dress that seemed to be the same shade as the sun. You almost needed sunglasses to be able to look at her properly. Next to her was Vincent, as usual dressed in his red and black. Didn't he get hot in the weather wearing all that leather? I made my way over, Cloud on my tail.

"Hiya Tee-Tee! Hey Cloud!" Yuffie grinned widely at us as we approached. Cloud gave her a wave while I went over to hug her. After greeting Vincent, we took our seats opposite them.

"Where are the others?" Cloud asked Vincent.

"Well, Reno called me and told me that he woke up late so he'll be a bit late. Cid and Zack are on their way".

I tingle ran through my body as_ his_ name was mentioned. So he was coming as well today? I was glad that I'd got dressed up then. I snuck a glance at Cloud to check if he had noticed my tingling but he looked oblivious, laughing at something Vincent had said. To get my mind off things and more importantly,_ him,_ I struck up a conversation with Yuffie.

I didn't hear the coffeé bar bell ring as the door opened and stayed in a conversation with Yuffie until I heard _his _voice.

"Hey guys!" he called as he made his way to our table, Cid following close behind him. I allowed myself to turn around. Gods, he looked amazing! He was still tanned from his recent trip to Rabanastre and some strands of his raven-black hair had fallen haphazardly into his eyes. His sky-blue eyes glinted in the sunlight. His gorgeous mouth was curved into a grin. He was perfect.

"Hey! Zack, Cid" Cloud smiled. "Sorry, there's no space next to me but one of you guys can sit next to Tee-Tee and the other next to Vincent, okay?"

Next to me? Oh my god! I watched as Zack maneuvered himself towards my direction. Cid made his way over to Vincent, still smiling happily. I averted my gaze as I felt his weight sit on the bench. Although there was a lot of room next to him, his muscular arm still managed to be pressed against mine. I could feel my heart jump at the close contact.

"Hey Yufs, Vinnie, Cloud" Zack grinned at each of them in turn. He turned to face me. "Hey Tee-Tee".

I pretended to smooth my cheeks back but really, I was hiding my intense blushes. "Hey Zack, Cid". Zack gave me that oh-so-sexy smile and began to talk to Cloud. I could feel my heart rate slow down as his attention was no longer focused on me. I reached for my compact mirror and checked my reflection. My face was bright red as well as my nose! Was this what contact with Zack makes me look like? I stood up, catching Cloud and Zack's attention.

"I'm just going to the bathroom. I'll be back soon" I told them. Cloud just nodded but I saw Zack watch me carefully for a few seconds before nodding as well.

I rushed into the toilets marked "female". In there, I splashed my face and applied a bit of blusher to even out the redness that was just beginning to die down on my cheeks. I applied a few extra coats of lipgloss. While I was doing this, the door for the toilets opened. I ignored it, thinking it was just another woman. But then, someone whispered in my ear.

"Why did you leave? Are you okay honey?" I closed my eyes. He was always checking up on me, whether we were with friends or not.

"Y-Yes I'm fine" I said, my voice sounding a little louder than usual. "I was just cooling down a bi-"

My words were stopped by a pair of soft lips on mine. Strong arms pulled me closer to a muscular chest. I pushed him away. "Cloud, not here!". My eyes opened and I found myself gazing into a pair of eyes. Beautiful eyes. Bright blue eyes. Eyes that I realised where _not_ Cloud's. "Z-Zack?" I whispered, feeling my cheeks burn up again. He smiled at me.

"I love it when you say my name" he whispered in my ear. I felt myself flush all over. My legs became jello. I held onto the nearest sink in order to keep myself upright.

"Zack, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He smirked and leaned forward, lips nuzzling my ear.

"I came to see how you were doing. You looked so flustered when you left".

I shuddered at the feel of his hot breath in my ear. Damn, he was so fine! "B-But what about Cloud?" I almost whimpered. Zack stopped for a bit and at first, I thought he wasn't going to answer me.

"God, it's so hard!" he moaned. "I find myself so attracted to you but at the same time, you're my best friend's girlfriend. And I'd never do anything to hurt Cloud".

I watched him, looking so sad. I knew how much Cloud's friendship meant to him as well as he did. I didn't want him and Cloud to break friends. But... what if Cloud never found out? Reaching over, I pressed my lips on his. He immediately responded, wrapping his arms around me once again. I leaned into his embrace, opening my mouth at the same time so his tongue could have access. One of his hands moved from my face to my neck and lower down to my chest. I gasped in his mouth as his hands caressed my hardened nubs.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you for" he sighed into my ear. I shivered at his hoarse tone.

"Well we'll have to do something about that then shouldn't we?" I asked him. This seemed to be all it took. Warm arms lifted me onto the counter near the sink. He kissed me, mouth and tongue hungry and wanton. I moaned into the kiss, feeling his tongue dance with mine.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Yuffie sat bored on the table. Where was Tifa? She had left for the toilet over twenty minutes ago. She saw Cloud look at his watch, a worried expression on his face.

"I'm going to go look for Tifa" Yuffie told the table, or anyone who cared to listen. Cloud was the only one who replied, nodding his head curtly. Yuffie could tell that he thought Tifa might be in some sort of trouble. Manevering her way out, Yuffie made her way to the ladies room.

* * *

A gasp struck through my body as Zack's hands explored between my legs. It felt so good. While one of his hands were doing the work down below, Zack had brought the other around to caress my nipples once again.

"Oh my god Zack!" I breathed heavily as fire burned through my body. All my inhibitons were gone and as far as I was aware, the only ones in this world were me and him. Zack kissed me hard on the lips to silence me. I bit gently on his lower lip in an attempt to silence myself. The last thing I wanted was for someone to come in here looking for me. For _us._

Zack pressed harder between my legs and I let out a cry as I felt myself come. I bit hard into his shoulder to muffle my moans. Zack held me as I leant into him, panting hard. It took me a few minutes to recover and when I did, he was still holding me tight like he never wanted to let me go.

I looked up at him, a lustful gaze lighting my hazel eyes. I moved my hand below his stomach and brushed his hard erection. Zack's eyes widened.

"Now it's your turn" I told him, undoing his flies. I took him out of his underpants and held him in my hand, marvelled at how big he felt. I giggled when one of his hands brushed ever so gently along my face, making it tickle. "I-I love you Zack" I told him, my face solemn now. Zack pulled me up and again we were kissing, so passionately. I didn't dare breathe because then the beautiful feeling would have stopped.

I ignored the sound of the bathroom door opening and somebody's footsteps clicking across the tile floor.

"Tifa, are you in here?"

Oh no! It was Yuffie! I quickly pulled away from Zack, my breath coming out in slight gasps. "Y-Yes I'm fine Yufs! I just felt a bit ill!"

"Did you throw up? Do you need me to hold your hair back?" she asked, sounded worried.

"N-No!" I said perhaps a little to quickly. "You go back and join the party. I'll be out in a minute". I could pratically feel Yuffie hesitate before she made her mind up.

"Okay, if you're sure you're fine" she said after a while.

"Y-Yep I'm fine"

"Oh and Tee-Tee, have you seen Zack by any chance?" I tried to keep down the giggle that was threatened to escape as I felt Zack nuzzling my neck with his mouth.

"N-No sorry. I haven't seen him since I left the table". What a lie. Well, better than the current truth, I suppose.

"Okay". I heard the door shut again as Yuffie went back to the table, no doubt to tell everyone that I was alright. I turned back to the object of my affection.

"Right, now where was I?" I grinned, teasingly rubbing my hand over his crotch again.

* * *

_Okay guys, well I HOPE you enjoyed that but I don't know. I've decided that this story will be a ONE-SHOT so I know this isn't the best story in the world but I hope you liked it at least a weeny bit. Still, better things will be coming your way when I have the time so all you have to do is R&R. If you've read the whole story, you might as well just review now. Don't leave me hangin'!!_

* * *


End file.
